A Senior Year to Remember
by oth.obsessed
Summary: Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, Lucas, Rachel, and Haley are going to Tree Hill Academy after their high school burned down over the summer. Couples mainly Brucas, some Leyton only as friends, some Naley. Summary sucks please read....
1. Chapter 1

"Do we have to do our senior year here?" Peyton asked looking out the window of her new dormitory at Tree Hill Academy.

Tree Hill High had burned down in an accident over the summer and the kids all got separated into different schools, and Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and Rachel all were lucky enough to get into the same school, when everyone except Rachel. Brooke was happy that Rachel was there, but Peyton, Haley, Nathan, and Lucas weren't. Rachel wasn't their favorite person ever since the accident with Cooper and the limo. But Rachel didn't think it was her fault, she just wanted to be with him, only if he had said they could be together, none of this would have happened, is what she thought. Absolutely no one else agreed with her on that one, not even Brooke.

"Yeah," Haley said upset. Haley wasn't even in the same dormitory as Peyton or Brooke. She was on the other side of campus, with some weird girl named Polly.

"Hey, at least you don't have to have a room with your ex-best friend and the murderer," Peyton sighed leisurely unpacking her stuff.

"Peyton! She is not a murderer yet, stop saying that and it's not that bad, I mean I'm sure you and Brooke will patch things up, and I'm the slut won't be here a lot, she'll be in the boys dorm most of the time," Haley said making herself laugh and making Peyton give a half-hearted smile.

"Well, with the way Brooke's doing, she'll be a slut with Rachel every night now that she doesn't have Lucas," Peyton amused herself.

"A slut, well thanks bitch Sawyer," Brooke said walking into her room to grab some money. "Hey, Haley, how are you?" Brooke asked genuinely.

"I'm alright, but with the accident and all, Nathan hasn't been doing to well," She said her eyes glistening.

"Haley, I'm really sorry," Rachel said entering the room with caution.

"Right, I have to go. Bye, Brooke, bye Peyton," Haley said getting out of there as quick as possible.

"I didn't mean it," Rachel said whispering more to herself than anyone else.

"But you still did it," Peyton said unfolding a shirt to get a better look at it. Lucas had given her this shirt last year. She loved this shirt, it was big on her, but not too big, and the fact that it was Lucas's made the shirt so much better.

"Let's go Rachel, before she really starts to unleash her goth side and we don't want to see that," Brooke said smiling to Rachel before leaving.

"Brooke, wait," Peyton said to the brunette.

"Wait for what? My life back. Peyton it's already gone and you left with it too," Brooke said leaving.

"But Brooke, I'm sorry, can't we just forget it," Peyton asked desperately.

"No, we can't because it will always be true, you'll always love him, and now you have the chance to be with him, he's not mine anymore," Brooke said closing her eyes so the tears wouldn't fall. Her back was still to Peyton so she just started to walk towards the door with her eyes still closed, when she bumped into something manly and muscular. A familiar smell hit her nostrils, a smell she could never let go of, no matter what. She put her hands up to his chest to steady herself. He held her waist to steady her too, it was just like old times, now all she needed to do was lean in for the kiss. But this wasn't old times and she knew it.

"Sorry, Brooke," he said nonchalantly.

How could he talk to her like she was nothing when she knew, or at least hoped, that he was dying inside just like her after what happened between them.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Lucas," She said lazily, trying to act like it was nothing too. But her sorry wasn't for bumping into him, her sorry was everything that had happened between them and Peyton. Her sorry was for her love for him and how it never ended. Her sorry was for that she was in the same room with him and Peyton, just like the night she caught them together. That was what she was sorry for, and he knew it.

"Don't be," was how he answered back, still holding onto her.

"I should go," she said quickly, too quickly. He knew what she was thinking, that she was still crazy in love with him.

"Yeah you probably should," Lucas said looking at Peyton. He could tell that she was hurt and that she was upset as she watched the scene unfold.

"Right, bye," Brooke said finally letting the breath out that she had been holding the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I am totally new at this whole thing and I don't own anything. I am so sorry if this is horrible because I try. I need you to help me with any suggestions. I would be so grateful. Also I would just like to thank _mjgchick, SophiaBushFan (I'm a fan too), and jessd4491 _for their reviews. They meant so much to me that people actually read my story. Thanks so much you guys, love, Loryn.**

**P.S. I will make the next chapter longer. I know these are short and I apologize.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

How horrible had that been? Lucas, her lover, well her ex-lover, bumped into her acting nonchalant and she has her emotions written all over her face. UGH! Life sucks sometimes, well most of the time when your Brooke Davis. No family, no friends, just me. So yeah, did Peyton have any right to call me a slut behind my back? Ugh, no. Yes. I am a slut. Goddamn myself for saying it, but ever since Lucas, I went back to old Brooke and I hate it, a lot.

"BROOKE! Wake up!" Peyton yelled in my ear.

"What the hell, Peyton?" I opened my eyes reluctantly.

"You're about to miss class. Just trying to help you, but wait you don't need my help do you? My mistake, just go back to sleep," Peyton walked away annoyed.

"What time is it?" I asked unsure if I should thank her or not.

"Like ten of eight," she said grabbing her purse.

"My first class is at eight!" I freaked out. "Well if you were trying to get on my good side Peyton, you would have woken me up earlier," I yelled running to my dresser.

"You know I didn't even have to wake you up in the first place Brooke," Peyton angrily remarked.

"Whatever, Peyton. Just go to class, wouldn't want you to be late now would we?" I said stripping off my clothes to get changed.

"Hey, um... do you happen to know where Rachel is?" Peyton asked suddenly.

"Um... no, she hasn't been here ever since we went out last night. And, uh, it was nice of you to wake me up," I pulled out my make-up bag moving quickly.

"Couldn't manage to say a thank you," Peyton retorted sarcastically.

"Better get to class Peyton," I said grabbing her books and heading out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was quite surprised that I could get ready in a matter of five minutes. I mean I know I could look better, but this look suits me fine when I had about five minutes to get ready and five to get to class. I was so nervous for my first class of the year. When I walked into the building I saw Haley there wondering around aimlessly.

"Hey, looking for something or someone?" I asked suspicious.

"And how would you be able to help?" She was obviously cranky at this hour.

"Ouch, Tutorgirl. Come on, what room?" I asked putting my around her for support.

"A5," was all she said.

"How convenient I am in that same exact class," I smiled and guided her with me.

"So Tigger, how's Lucas?" Haley asked nervously.

"I don't know, you would have to ask him. Sorry Tutorgirl, but we don't talk anymore," I smiled opening the door to the class.

"Your late Ms. Davis and Ms. James-Scott or whatever you go by," Rachel smirked walking up to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She just like had a heart attack while yelling at me," Peyton laughed telling Lucas her story about Brooke this morning.

"Wow, definitely sounds like the Brooke I know and lo—," he stopped himself.

Hurting Peyton was the worst pain to him, he had to protect her. But he didn't know if that was true. Who did he feel he needed to protect more, Peyton? Or Brooke?

"Let's grab something to eat," he quickly suggested.

"I'm good thanks, but don't let me stop you. I have to go now anyway," Peyton mumbled as she walked away.

He **always** hurt the best girls in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I heard that Brad was going out with Cynthia, but she said that he was going out with Angela. Who is it? It has been bugging me all day," Rachel said as she and Brooke walked into the dorm.

"I don't know but I heard that this slut slept with this guy last night who's name was Brad," Peyton aimed towards Rachel as she walked by.

"Ignore her," Brooke said moving towards her bed. "Rachel how the hell do you already now the gossip when we are only one day into the school year?" Brooke asked confused.

"I have my ways," Rachel said looking out the window.

"And I don't want to know them," Brooke said putting a blazer on. "Are you ready for dinner yet?" Brooke asked Rachel who looked up.

"Yes, and this should be so interesting," she said smiling to herself as they walked out the door.

"Why?" Brooke asked when we reached the courtyard.

"Because of the whole love triangle between Brad, Cynthia,—," Brooke cut her off.

"And Angela, we know. But I was hoping that there would be a new love triangle going on," Brooke mentioned.

"Like whose? Your's, Peyton's, and Lucas's?" Rachel laughed as we walked into the dining hall.

I never thought I would see this, never. Ever. Ever. Never. Ever. They were kissing. It may have been an unthoughtful momentary kiss, but it was a kiss nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey everybody. I hope you like my story so far, and this one is longer. More meaningful too, but more towards the end. Thanks so much to everyone for reviews so far. They mean so much. Love, Loryn.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's not fair. She always got what she want. But it was mostly because she stole it from Brooke.

"Brooke? Hello?" Rachel waved her hand in front Brooke's face.

When Brooke didn't say anything for a while Rachel followed her glare and saw Peyton kissing Lucas. Not just a peck on the cheek or the lips for that matter. Full make out session right there in the middle of the dining hall.

"Brooke I'm sure this isn't what it looks like," Rachel whispered to her friend.

"It's exactly what it looks like," Brooke said putting on a fake smile and started walking to go get food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Peyton, what the hell?" Lucas pushed Peyton away, appalled.

"Sorry," Peyton said shoving her hair out of her face. "Just an urge I had," Peyton added looking around for a hurt Brooke. But she wasn't successful. Brooke was as happy and jolly as ever. Never mind. Peyton could read her like a book. It was all fake. She was hurt. Peyton had done her job. No she didn't. What was she doing? Brooke was her best friend. Ok well maybe the "was" in the last sentence explained a whole lot.

"Oh my god," Lucas was looking at Brooke too. "She saw that didn't she?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure," Peyton walked away towards Brooke. "Hey Brooke," Peyton started.

"Whore," was all Brooke said, but the way she said it, with all the hurt in her voice mad Peyton cringe.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Brooke, me and you, we were so close. What happened?"

"You happened, Peyton. I was in love with him. I am in love with him. But you were just so jealous that you had to take him from me. You had to take everything from me," Brooke's voice was cold.

"Brooke, you'll forgive me, right? Someday?" Peyton was desperate. This was Brooke, best friend since 3rd grade, Brooke.

"I don't think that's possible, Peyton," Brooke said paying for her meal as she and Rachel walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas watched the whole thing from afar. Did Brooke hate Peyton now all because she said that she loved him? As Brooke came closer it was more apparent that she was crying. He knew this was big, when did Brooke Davis ever cry while people were present. He blocked her path and held her in his arms. She struggled at first throwing her fists at his chest, pounding as hard as she could. Luke closed his eyes as the pain began to build. But he stuck it out because he loved her. Finally the pounding stopped and she went limp in his arms.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's going to be alright," He whispered in her ear as he pulled her hair out of her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley and Nathan were eating when the saw the catastrophe unfold. Brooke and Peyton fighting, Brooke speed walking away while crying, Lucas catching her in his arms. The horror of it all was that she knew Brooke was felt safe right now, like nothing could ever touch her again. Haley ran without thinking. Her best friend was crying and needed comfort. Even though Lucas is nice, Haley knew a girl was always good to rant to.

"Brooke," Haley hugged her friend while she was still in Lucas's arms. "Lets get you out of here," Haley suggested to Brooke and Lucas at the same time. Lucas nodded and carried Brooke in his arms like a baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She felt so fragile and helpless in his arms. He didn't know where they were going, but he knew he needed to get her out of the hostile environment like Haley had so pleasantly suggested. To everyone's disgust Rachel followed.

"Rachel, I don't think you should be here," Haley commented.

"Why not? I have been more of a friend to Brooke lately than any of you," Rachel snottily replied.

Haley didn't answer back. She knew it was true as much as she wanted to deny it. Haley hadn't been much of a friend to Brooke. But now she wishes she was. Maybe it was Haley that didn't belong here.

"Then maybe I should go," Haley said quietly.

"Haley, please don't go," they all heard Brooke muffle.

"Ok, I won't."

"Brooke, how are you? Are you alright? What happened?" Lucas bombarded her with questions.

"Luke, calm down. Let's get her back to her dorm and then we can ask her questions," Haley made everything better.

"Not back to our dorm. Peyton might come back while were there," Rachel quickly said.

"Yeah you're right, let's go to my dorm," Haley said walking in front of everyone to lead the way.

"Haley, um... maybe we could take her by the lake," Rachel suggested when she saw the sunset hitting the water.

"Oh, ok," Haley said. "But uh, can I talk to Brooke for a second."

Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear that he'd be right back as he set her in the grass.

"Brooke, I don't want you or Lucas getting hurt in this situation. I love you both, but Brooke you can't keep hurting him. Unless your planning on going back out with him, don't lead him on by going to the river and sitting with and letting him play with your hair, don't hurt him again," Haley said pacing.

"Oh, so now I see what you think of me," Brooke said getting up and wiping her face. "Just tell them I left," she said heading towards her dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The sunset does look gorgeous, Rachel," Lucas said sitting down on the dock. This was probably his favorite place on campus, the dock. He could write here, and just sit here and think. It was so quiet that it made him think of Brooke, how she was so loud, but those two things were both things that he loved.

"Yeah it is. When I was little, I used to live right by the Atlantic Ocean. I lived in Connecticut. I loved waking up every morning at exactly 5:07 in the morning when it was pitch black so by the time I had gotten some hot cocoa and a lawn chair and blanket, the sun had just started rising. I would walk down to the docks and set my lawn chair down. Pull my blanket over me so it covered everything but my face, and just drank my hot cocoa. It was like a dream whenever I woke up. People would always ask me how I got up so early. I told them because. But my real answer was that, that sunrise was the only thing in my life that was stable, I could always count on it to be there," Rachel quickly wiped a tear away.

"It sounds heavenly," Lucas said his voice dreamy. "I had always imagined mine and Brooke's life together after highschool. It always included a sunrise. We would wake up, grab some coffee. Watch it, go to work, come home, watch the sunset. It seemed perfect when I just thought of it like that. But I knew it could never be that way. Anyways me and Brooke aren't really happening anymore incase you didn't notice," Lucas fighting the tears.

"Luke, I hope you know that she really loves you. I don't care what she tells you, she really does. But admitting it to herself is the hardest thing right now," Rachel was trying to cheer him up when Haley came down looking sad.

"Hales, what's wrong?" Luke asked walking up to her. "Where's Brooke?"

"_Just tell them I left," _Haley's thoughts went back to what Brooke said. "She left, she wanted to get some sleep," Haley added on the white lie.

"Oh yeah, she probably needs it," Lucas said.

"So Rachel, what happened with Peyton and Brooke. Why was Brooke so upset?" Haley intervened.

"I don't know. Peyton was just asking Brooke to forgive her. For what? I have no idea," Rachel shrugged.

"I have a slight idea," Haley said looking at Lucas.

"Me. What do I have to do with this?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas don't play dumb. They both love you. They fight over you daily, but it has gotten to Brooke so bad that she won't talk to her best friend that she has known for years and years. Lucas you need to choose and you need to choose fast, you can't toy around with both of them," Haley replied sternly.

Lucas stayed quiet. He loved Brooke, didn't he? Did he? He did. He loved her, with all his heart, except for one small space that will always stay there with one name written on it. Peyton.

"I love Brooke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review. Review. Review. Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for your reviews. Especially _SophiaBushFan_** **your reviews inspire me a lot. And I'm sorry about the whole leyton thing but I had to put it in there. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Brooke you can't keep hurting him...Don't lead him on... Don't hurt him **again**," _Brooke could only keep thinking about what Haley had said. Again? She didn't keep hurting him again. It was him who was hurting her. First by having an affair with Peyton, then by kissing Peyton, then by kissing her again. She had pictured all these moments in her head, and if she hadn't seen them, she made up a scenario that was much worse than the reality. What is this world coming to? Do people not know right from wrong?

"Brooke, you okay?" Rachel asked groggily.

"Yeah, why?" Brooke asked opening her eyes.

"Well, it just seems like your having a bad dream. You keep tossing and turning and yelling out the word 'again'," Rachel sat down next to Brooke.

"That was a dream?" Brooke asked.

"What?" Rachel was curious as to what she would say.

"Seeing Lucas and Peyton kiss and then Haley telling me to not hurt Lucas and then being in Lucas's arms and wanting to go down to the river," Brooke was just stating the things she remembered from her supposed 'dream'.

"No Brooke that was real," Rachel said smoothing Brooke's hair. "What did Haley talk to you about because I know you wouldn't just leave like that?" Rachel questioned her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Brooke answered.

"Yeah you should probably get some sleep," Rachel patted her stomach, got up and just stood there for a second. Brooke was so fragile with feelings. Lucas must be a great guy if she was willing to even give him a second chance. She walked away and laid in her own bed and closed her eyes.

Brooke just laid there with her eyes wide open. She couldn't fall asleep especially after what happened tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He loved Brooke. He confessed it to Haley and Rachel. But he couldn't find it in him to tell Peyton. He knew that she already knew, but she was denying it. He knew where she was. She was at the river he was at the night before.

"_Peyton," Lucas yelled down the dock to her._

"_Hey you," Peyton's face lit up at the sight of him. She stood up and hobbled over to him as her blonde curls bounced with her. "My foots asleep," she laughed._

"_Hey, how are you?" He asked her._

"_I'm great, um... how's Brooke?" She wondered._

"_I don't know, I think she's fine, but did you not go to your dorm last night?" Lucas was now confused._

"_No, I crashed at a friends place," She answered, looking off in the distance._

"_Oh, well um... Peyton I came here for a reason," He started. "I need to tell you something."_

"_So tell," Peyton said nonchalantly._

"_I love Brooke, Peyton. Not you," He realized how harsh he sounded after he said it._

"_Oh, well I have to go. I'm supposed to meet someone and look at the time, I'm late," Peyton said rushing away._

The scene kept replaying in his head. That is what would happen if he told her. He couldn't tell Peyton. But Haley could, she was good at these sort of things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan wandered through the campus, just thinking. Haley had been avoiding him ever since the whole Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas thing. Again. This has happened before but Haley has never been this distant before. He had no idea what was going on.

"Hey there hot stuff," a voice said from behind him.

"Hal—," he turned around and was disappointed. His smile turned into a frown. "Rachel."

"Sorry to disappoint you. I guess I'll go," she started to turn around but he stopped her.

"No, you don't have to go, I was just hoping you were Haley because she's kind of been avoiding me," he confessed.

"Sorry about the whole Haley thing, but I don't think she's avoiding you. She's just been at our dorm ever since the whole Brooke thing. She's been Brooke's maid and a good one if I say so myself," Rachel tried to make a joke so Nathan would smile but it didn't work. "Do you want me to go get her?"

"No, I want her to come to me, I don't want to have to go to her," Nathan said walking off.

Rachel just stood there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey you," Brooke said walking up to Nathan.

"Where is she?"

"Whoa there tiger. Who are we talking about?" Brooke said laughing.

"Haley," he said hurt.

"She's with Lucas I think, why?" Brooke questioned.

"She's just been ignoring me all day," his voice faltering.

"No, she hasn't, she's just been making sure I was ok," Brooke felt horrible.

"Nathan!" a voice came from the distance, but Brooke and Nathan both knew it wasn't Haley's.

"Peyton?" Nathan asked looking at Brooke. Brooke nodded, frozen.

"Oh, I just saw you, Nathan," Peyton said eyeing Brooke.

"Well I'll see you later Nathan," Brooke said walking away as quickly as possible.

"Brooke, wait."

"What is this? Another apology?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke you know I would never do anything that would hurt you," Peyton pleaded.

"But you did and it hurt really bad. Look Peyton, I want to forgive you, but with everything that you've done, I just simply can't," Brooke finished walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke walked into the dining hall and the first person to greet her was the last person she wanted to see.

"Brooke," Lucas walked up to her.

"Lucas, now's not a good time," Brooke said as her phone started to ring. "I have to take this," she said looking at the caller i.d. and seeing her parents number.

"Right, of course you do," Lucas said upset.

"Lucas, don't get upset over this," Brooke told him. "I get it!" she yelled at her cell. "I'll be right back," Brooke mentioned as she stepped outside. "Hello," Brooke stated answering her phone.

"Brooke, honey is that you?" her mother asked.

"Yes, mom, it's me. Who else would answer my phone?" Brooke asked annoyed.

"Brooke, don't start with me," her mother complained. "How's the new school?"

"It's fine, mom. Why did you call?" Brooke was fed up with her mother beating around the bush all of the time.

"Honey, your father and I have been talking," her mother started.

"Great, mom, let me guess, you want me to move there with you," Brooke chuckled to herself. She always made good jokes.

"No honey, we're telling you that you need to move here," Brooke's heart stopped, her mother did not just say that.

"Mom, what do you mean? Don't I have a say in any of this?"

"Brooke, stop being so dramatic, it's just easier for everyone," her mother explained.

"No, mom, it's just easier for you. I have friends here. Friends that love me and care about me, I will nothing there. You two will ignore me all the time and everyone in the school will be a bunch of snobs," Brooke was hysterical now.

"Brooke, stop it. You have a day to pack, tomorrow afternoon is when your flight is and I have hired a limo to come and get you," her mother was evil to her sometimes.

"Mom, can't a friend drive me so I can say bye?"

"Brooke, no. This is ridiculous, they can come and visit."

"Mom, my friends don't have that kind of money. This will be the last time I'll ever see them," Brooke started to walk down to the river so noone could see her crying.

"No, Brooke. You will go alone, now stop arguing," her mother ordered her.

"Then I'm not going," Brooke said simply.

"Fine, two friends in the limo, anyone else can drive up on their own," her mother's voice sounded final.

"Goodbye, mom."

"I don't even get a thank you?"

"For what, mom, ruining my life? If that's the case, then thank you," Brooke said disconnecting the call. Brooke silently walked back into the dining hall after wiping her tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hales, what happened with Brooke?" Peyton asked Haley after she saw Brooke walk into the dining hall.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked confused. She had finally sat down with Nathan and they were about to eat lunch when Peyton came.

"She just walked in here crying," Peyton told her.

"Oh, man, Nathan," Haley tried to explain it to him.

"No, go ahead, I'm fine," Nathan put on his best fake smile.

"I love you," Haley said kissing his cheek and getting up to go find Brooke.

"Do you think it would be alright if I came?" Peyton asked Haley unsure.

"What the hell," Haley said pointing to Brooke who was coming out of the bathroom. "Brooke, what's wrong?" Haley asked seeing her eyes puffy.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked.

"I'm not actually. My mother just called. She told me that I was moving to California with them and that it was final," Brooke started to cry again, but didn't fall into Haley's arms. She fell into Peyton's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Reviews, please...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait, but I've been kind of busy with school. Hope you like this chapter and than you so much for the nice reviews. This chapter is slightly longer so enjoy! -Loryn**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, by move in with them, does that mean that they're moving here?" Peyton asked hopeful.

"No, P. Sawyer, that means that I have to move to California," Brooke said feeling uneasy about calling her friend her old nickname.

"Look, B. Davis, I'll visit you, we'll visit you," Peyton said pointing to the group of friends that were huddled in their dorm. Everyone was there except for Lucas, no one had told him yet.

"Hey, I'm leaving tomorrow, so lets party tonight," Brooke suggested.

"Why not?" Haley said laughing.

"Excuse me tutorgirl?" Brooke asked.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Peyton asked.

"Brooke, your moving across the country, the least we could do, is throw you a party," Haley said politely.

"Hales, we are not throwing her a party. How about dinner, at a nice restaurant?" Nathan said reasoning.

"I'll pay," Lucas walked in. "What am I paying for exactly?" he chuckled.

"Nothing," Peyton chimed in quickly before anyone else could say anything.

"Luke, we need to talk," Brooke said.

"That already sounds horrible, and we aren't even going out," he smiled.

"Lucas this is serious. Tonight, when I left you in the dining hall, it was mother who had called. She told me something that I didn't want to hear at all, neither did anyone else, except for people who hate me," she was so nervous to tell him.

"Come on, Brooke, what is it?" he asked annoyed.

"Lucas, I'm moving to California to live with my parents," after she said it the whole room went silent. Everyone stared back from her to him like it was a tennis match, wondering who would make the first move. Luke took a deep breath, put a hand through his hair, looked at Brooke, and left. Her first instinct was to follow him, but Peyton got to the task first. All her feelings that went towards liking her had disappeared. Brooke's jaw dropped. Peyton wouldn't really be doing this after they just made up, would she? Did their friendship mean anything to her?

"Brooke don't think the worst of it. She could be getting him back here," Rachel said soothing her.

"Rachel's right, I'm sure she's doing all of this for you," Haley said rubbing Brooke's back. Brooke took out her phone, but no one understood what she was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luke, wait," Peyton yelled. "Lucas Eugene Scott, stop!" Peyton pleaded.

"Why was I the last person to know?" Luke stopped dead in his tracks when he asked the question.

"She wanted to, but everyone else knew that you loved her and that you were very fragile," Peyton told him.

"I love her," was all he could manage.

"We know. She may not know, but we do," Peyton said.

"Who's we?"

"Me, Haley, Nathan, and Rachel. We all know, but Brooke denies it," Peyton insisted.

"She's moving across the country. When am I supposed to tell her that I love her?"

"Right before she goes on the plane so she can think about it the whole way there," Peyton tried convincing him.

"I can't let her go," Lucas said before heading back to Brooke's dorm. Right as he got there everyone was deciding what they wanted to eat, but Brooke seemed upset. "I love you," was all he said. They all looked up at him and went silent, yet again. Brooke's head stayed down.

"What?" she mumbled, looking up.

"You can't go," he looked into her eyes.

"I have to get out of this room," Brooke said, running past Lucas.

"Brooke, wait," Lucas stopped her in the hall. One by one they lined up at the door watching the scene unfold. "Brooke you can't leave, I love you," he said her back still to him.

"Luke, you can't come here the day before I leave and tell me that you love me and that I can't go. I have to go, I have no say in this," Brooke disintegrated right in front of all of them. She fell to her knees crying. Peyton came up from behind her and tried to pull her up, but she exploded. "Don't touch me!" Peyton backed off slowly and Nathan ran up to her. He helped her up and walked her towards the door. He brought her to the river.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brooke, this isn't how you deal with situations. What is up with you?" he asked her.

"I can't handle this, Nathan. I'm going by myself tomorrow," her answer was final.

"Brooke, you didn't answer my question," Nathan stated.

"I don't know, Nathan."

"Brooke," Nathan was feeling sorry for her.

"Nathan, I need you to go get my bags for me," Brooke said with no hesitation.

"Why?"

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Let me get this," Brooke said answering the phone.

"Am I speaking with a Miss Brooke Davis?" the man asked.

"Yes, you are," Brooke stated.

"I would just like to confirm your flight change. It has been changed to 10:00 tonight. Please be at least two hours early, thank you for choosing American Airlines," the man said.

"Yes, thank you," Brooke said ending her call by closing her phone.

"What was that?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, I need my bags," Brooke said seriously.

"Alright I'll get them if you tell me what's going on," he insisted.

"I'm leaving tonight," Brooke answered upset.

"No, Brooke, you can't leave tonight. You can't leave things the way they are with Lucas," Nathan pleaded.

"Nathan, there's nothing I can fix," Brooke smiled her fake dimpled smile. "I guess I'll get the bags myself," she started to walk away when Nathan stopped her.

"Were you ever going to tell him?" Nathan questioned her.

"Tell who, what?" Brooke knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Tell Lucas that you love him too."

"Nathan this isn't relevant to the situation," she tried to get him to back off.

"Are you kidding me? This is the situation," Nathan laughed sarcastically.

"Nathan don't get upset," Brooke said.

"The only thing that's making me upset is that you guys can work this out easily but you are too stubborn to even think of that and you're taking everything you had and have for granted," Nathan was yelling now.

"I have to go, Nathan. Have a nice life," Brooke said taking off her heels so she could run to her dorm.

"Brooke!" Nathan yelled after her. What was she doing? This wasn't how things were supposed to be. She was supposed to be with Lucas, Haley and me, and Peyton and Jake, wherever the hell he went. How did their worlds get so messed up?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_This is the situation... you are too stubborn... you're taking everything you had and have for granted,"_ All of what Nathan said was circling in Brooke's mind when she stepped into a taxi that she told her parents she would rather take.

"Brooke, wait," Peyton jogged up to her with Haley not far behind. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving tonight instead," I answered like it was nothing.

"Oh, well we thought you were leaving tomorrow, but we got a present for you, good thing we caught you in time," Haley said out of breath.

"Oooh, presents, I like presents," Brooke smiled.

"Present. There's only one," Peyton said laughing. "Here," Peyton said handing Brooke the present.

"Should I open it now or later?" Brooke asked.

"How about later. But call us when you do open it, ok tigger?" Haley said.

"Sure thing tutorgirl," Brooke said hugging her. "I'll miss you tons P. Sawyer, even though tonight has been rough and the whole week into the school year has been too," Brooke said remembering when they were little and there was no stress, she wished she could go back to that.

"Do you want me to tell him you said bye," Haley asked.

"Yeah, tell Nathan I said bye," Brooke retorted.

"Yeah I'll tell Nathan but you know that's not who I'm talking about," Haley told her. "Do you want me to?"

Brooke looked at Peyton for an answer and Peyton shook her head yes.

"Yeah, and tell him to call my cell if he wants to talk about anything," Brooke said.

"Alright well we don't want you to miss your flight, well never mind yes we do," Peyton said.

"Shut up, I have to go," Brooke smiled at both of them and shut the door to the taxi. She didn't want to cry, but a tear slid down her cheek, it was inevitable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys, have you seen Brooke?" Nathan asked hoping she hadn't left yet.

"She just drove away in her taxi. It might still be on campus turning around to head out," Peyton suggested. Nathan started looking frantically for the taxi when he saw it, turning around near the dining hall. He ran as fast as his feet would take him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was running so hard that he didn't notice the taxi stop for a minute and he ran right into it.

"AHHH! Oh my god! Nathan, what the hell are you doing?" Brooke screamed.

"I came to say goodbye," Nathan was dead on the ground bye now.

"What were you doing? Running after my taxi?" she asked amazed.

"Yeah, I have something to give you. Something from me, and something from he-who-shall-not-be-named," Nathan said joking around.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said sitting up, reaching into a bag he brought with him.

"Excuse me miss, the meter is still running," the taxi driver said.

"I know, it's ok," Brooke answered.

"Here," Nathan said giving her a heavy shoe box. "From me," Nathan inserted.

"Well thanks for the shoe box, but I have to go," Brooke said walking away.

"Wait, Lucas's present," Nathan said patting the ground next to him so she would sit. She reluctantly obeyed.

"Hey, we finally caught up to you guys," Haley and Peyton said sitting down too. "Oohh, we didn't miss Lucas's present.

"Shut up, guys," Nathan insisted when he pulled out a small box. "This is Lucas's present," Nathan said handing her the box.

"Should I open it now because I know he's watching," Brooke stated.

"How do you know?" Peyton asked curious.

"He's standing behind the tree over there, watching," Brooke said.

"Yeah, go ahead," Peyton said looking over there and spotting him.

Brooke hesitated, but did as she was told once again.

"What is it?" Haley asked all jittery.

"It's the necklace that he wore on our first date," Brooke smiled.

"Oh wait, there's one more thing," Nathan said pulling a sweatshirt out of his bag. "He told me to tell you this was so you would always remember him."

"I can't take this, this is his Keith Body Shop sweatshirt. This is his only memory of him," Brooke said.

"Brooke it really means something if he wants you to have it," Haley said.

"Yeah, take it, god knows you'll use it," Peyton said giggling to herself.

"Fine, I'll take it," Brooke gave in. "Shit, the meter is still running. I have to go. Tell him thank you so much and that I'll miss him," Brooke said standing up. In the distance she could see Lucas standing there with a jacket on and she mouthed a few words that would mean a lot to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas watched her open his presents and was glad she liked them. He knew she would hesitate on the sweatshirt, but would eventually give in. As she stood up to leave, she looked at him and mouthed some words : Thank you, I'm sorry, and I'll always love you...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The taxi ride to the airport seemed like a good time to open the presents. First she went for Nathan's. He opened it and was surprised. On top of everything was an envelope from Rachel. She ignored what was in the box and opened the envelope. It was her dorm key, she turned hers in earlier in the night. There was a card...

_Dear Brooke,_

_You'll always have the key to mine and Peyton's dorm. Don't forget us, any of us. Come visit too, weekends are nice. _

_Love,_

_Rachel._

She couldn't help but cry. Rachel was such a bitch, but she was so nice. She was going to miss the times she spent with Rachel. But it was time to actually look at Nathan's present. She opened the box, yet again, and it was full of pictures of all of them, Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, and even some with Rachel that you could tell were resent. It meant so much to her to have these pictures to remind her of everything they all once had. But she still had one more present to open, Haley and Peyton's. She opened it slowly, noticing a picture frame. She didn't want to look at the picture quite yet, so she closed her eyes and opened the present. When she thought it was fully unwrapped she looked at the photo. It was of her, tutorgirl, and P. Sawyer. They were all flat on there asses in their cheerleading uniforms. She remembered that, they were all in the gym for practice but they wanted to surprise the boys, so they wore their uniforms. But little did they know the boys already knew. They had waxed the floors and had a camera ready to take some shots. The three girls walked out strutting their stuff when all of the sudden the floor got really slippery and they fell, their pom poms went straight up into the air and landed back on top of them, but they were laughing too hard to even notice anything else around them besides themselves. But the one thing that Brooke remembered about the surroundings was who was taking the picture: Lucas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review please... please... please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter sucks to me. Now if you don't like it I will happily rewrite for you guys. I think I did horrible with this. So just leave a review telling your true feelings about it and whatever side, good or bad, gets more reviews is the side I will stick with, and if the bad side wins it's a rewrite and if not it stays.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_But the one thing that Brooke remembered about the surroundings was who was taking the picture: Lucas..._

Lucas. The boy people knew as the boy Brooke loved. She would never admit it after what happened between him, her, and Peyton, but she does and just that single memory of him brought shivers up and down her spine.

"Excuse me, miss. We need to stop to get some gas, it will only take a minute. You can go into the convenient store if you'd like," the taxi driver suggested.

"Ok, thanks for telling me," Brooke said politely as she stepped out of the taxi, walking towards the store.

_Beep._ That meant that she got a text from someone. But who would send her a text now? Why wouldn't they just call her? Oh, because it's Lucas. All it said was good luck on my trip and that his door was always open, wether it be his dorm or his house.

Tree Hill would be a place that she would miss dearly. Any other place that her parents dragged her to, she just stuck it out. But Tree Hill was different, Tree Hill was the best home she had ever had. She told her parents no the first time they wanted to move, she stood up for herself that one night. What was stopping her from doing it again? Was it the pain that Tree Hill didn't feel like home anymore because of the nasty love triangle? Was it that she thought life was too good to be true there? Or was it the fact that she loved everyone here too much that she thought she mine as well get a head start on college? What was she thinking? Even putting every bad thing that happened to her there, good things always came after them. Like with the love triangle, she found out who she could trust, Haley and Nathan. Luke and Peyton are still working hard to earn her trust back, but what's the point now that she's leaving, she's gone.

She turned around not even bothering to walk into the store. There was no use for it anyway. She sat in the taxi while the gas pumped and she kept thinking. Anymore of this thinking and her mind was going to explode. Brooke took out her i-Pod and started listening to music. She shuffled it so any song could come on at any moment.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof,_

_As we lie awake in my bed,_

_You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love's alive, not dead..._

"_Lucas, will this last forever?" Brooke asked him shyly._

"_Us?"_

"_Yeah, us. Will we?" Brooke was anxious to hear his reply._

_The lies that he told Brooke about him and Peyton were building up inside his head. They had been sneaking around behind her back, he wanted to tell her but he loved her too much to hurt her._

"_You should of just told me about you guys, it would have been easier then finding out through the gossip of Tree Hill High," Brooke said aggravated. _

_Wait, what? She knew? How did she know?..._

The same dream he had been having forever once again crept into his mind. It was a memory of when he told Brooke about him and Peyton, but this time, she knew. It was his version of a nightmare.

Lucas looked around a second after opening his eyes.

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up, with the trappings of love,_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips..._

Their song was playing on the radio. His and Brooke's. Well it isn't really their song, but it was the song that was playing when he told her about Peyton, so he thinks of it as their song, but more of a breakup song. Luke wasn't even making sense to himself. He wondered where Brooke was and how she was doing all of the sudden. His mind wouldn't stop focusing on her. Was she alright? Was she on her plane? Did it crash? He needed to call her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke felt a vibration on her thigh. It was her cell phone, someone was calling her. Was it Lucas? She dug in her pocket until she found her cell phone. She read the caller i.d. It was Lucas.

"Hello," she answered uneasily.

"Hey Brooke, it's Lucas," he said with his sweet sensational voice.

"I know," Brooke said trying to be cool about the situation.

"I just wanted to bid you goodbye. I never really got to talk to you," he said.

"I know, I am so sorry. But while your on the phone, I wanted to say thank you for the text message you sent earlier. I will take you up on that offer sometime," Brooke said laughing a little. She was know trying to find her gate number in the airport, but it was a lot harder considering that she took her few bags as carry ons.

"No problem. So where are you now?" Luke asked Brooke curious.

"I'm at the airport trying to find my gate number," Brooke felt weird telling him this because she was leaving him in an hour or less and they were talking like they used to, well almost like they used to.

"I'll miss you, cheery," her old nickname made tears form in her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, broody," she was almost on the verge of blubbering in the airport. "Look I have to go, but I'll talk to you later," was all she could manage before she hung up the phone.

She just wanted to get out of here. If she was on the plane, then she couldn't get off but since she's just sitting here, she could bolt at any moment. She couldn't wait for ten o'clock. She went to grab a cup of coffee because she thought this would be a long night.

When she got back, she sat down at her gate and watched the clock hoping that it would become ten o'clock sooner. But it was like a watching a pot of water that you wanted to boil. It just wouldn't happen. Before she knew it, she had taken her bags and was walking towards the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas couldn't stop thinking about the phone call. He couldn't wait until ten o'clock because then she was on the plane and he couldn't stop her but until then at any given moment he could call her cell phone or even go to the airport and stop her. But he contained himself thinking that if they were meant to be together they would find themselves in the end. A knock on his door got him up and his mind off Brooke. He opened the door surprised to see the brunette vixen standing in front of him.

"I stood up to my parents once, why not do it again?" Brooke asked.

"Because they want you with them," Lucas was serious.

"And I want you with me," Brooke insisted. "I love you, Luke."

"You couldn't say that when I said it?" He cracked a smile.

"I had to make a dramatic entrance with mine," Lucas's lips went crashing down on hers.

What were they doing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Reviews much appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all of you guys that have reviewed. They are much appreciated. Enjoy the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wait, Luke, what are we doing?" Brooke pulled away from him.

"We are kissing," Lucas said like she was stupid.

"Luke, I know that but, we can't do this. I have a plane to catch. Crap I missed it," Brooke said looking at her watch. "Now, I need to reschedule."

"Brooke, listen to me, you just told me that you weren't going to your parents and that you were staying here because you love me," Lucas said.

"Yeah but that was before I realized what I was doing, what we were doing," Brooke said freaked. "I have to go."

"Brooke, you can't just tell me that you love me and then leave," Lucas insisted.

"Seems like deja vu to me," Brooke said biting her lip as she walked towards her old dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke was searching in her purse for the key that Rachel had given her like there was no tomorrow. She needed to get in there so Lucas couldn't come and find her. Finally she came up with the bright idea to knock.

The door swung open and there stood Rachel in all her glory.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked then she looked at a clock. "You missed your flight and I'm guessing you didn't open my present yet," Rachel smiled.

"No I did," was all Brooke said before she pushed Rachel out of the way to get into the room.

"Then why didn't you use it?"

"Because I was in a rush I couldn't find it fast enough," Brooke said and she sat down on her old bed. The room went silent and neither of them talked but just looked around. Brooke didn't know if she should tell Rachel. Rachel didn't know if she should tell Brooke what happened, but Brooke spoke before she could. "I kissed Lucas," Brooke spat out.

There went Rachel's plan in telling Brooke what happened first.

"I kissed Lucas," Rachel added in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton heard a faint sound of the classic song 'Dream On' and realized it was her cell phone. She quickly took it out so that she didn't miss the call.

"Hello," she fumbled with her phone.

"Hey, Peyton it's Lucas," he said softly.

"Oh, hey Luke, what's up?" Peyton asked curiously.

"I am in my dorm room but my roommates are sleeping so I have to whisper but I need your help, big time," Lucas said seriously.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Peyton asked.

"Um, Brooke's back and I kissed her an—," Peyton cut him off.

"I know I saw you guys earlier," she said.

"Oh, well I kissed Rachel earlier too and I'm afraid that Brooke is going to find out, and everything that we did will be ruined by it," Lucas said.

"Why on earth were you kissing Rachel?" Peyton asked loudly.

"A little quieter Peyton and I don't know, it just happened," Lucas explained.

"Well what do you want me to do, stop her from finding out?" Peyton wondered.

"Yes."

"Ok, bye," Peyton said closing her phone. She went to go find Brooke, her first stop would be their dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Brooke asked shocked.

"I kissed Lucas," Rachel repeated slowly.

"I knew that, but why? Why would you do that to me?" Brooke was frustrated now.

"You were gone, I didn't think you were coming back anytime soon," Rachel said cautiously.

"What about Lucas?"

"What about him?"

"He wanted to kiss you too?"

"I'm not sure. I kind of just ran up to him and kissed once I saw your cab leave," Rachel said.

"Bitch," was all Brooke said.

"Brooke, it's not like that," Rachel insisted.

The door opened just as Brooke slapped Rachel across the face leaving a huge red hand mark.

"It's exactly like that," Brooke said walking right past Peyton who had opened the door.

"Brooke, don't walk away from me," Peyton told her so Brooke stopped in her tracks.

"Sorry," Brooke said looking straight ahead, not even a sideways glance towards Peyton.

"You found out?" Peyton asked.

"You knew?" Brooke answered Peyton's question with one of her own.

"Lucas told me like five minutes ago, he didn't want you to find out because it meant nothing to him," Peyton said assuring her.

"I have to go, to catch another plane," Brooke said walking down the hall.

"Why did you come back, Brooke?"

Brooke ignored Peyton and kept walking.

"Brooke, why did you come back?"

"I came back because I thought this was the life I wanted, but I was wrong. Goodbye, Peyton," Brooke said walking out of the building.

Peyton ran after her. "Brooke this is the life you wanted, this is the life you want. I know you and you would not have missed a plane flight unless you really wanted this life," Peyton yelled.

"I did, your right, and there might be a sliver in me that still wants it, but the majority of me doesn't want it because this whole life is about back stabbing people to get what you want and I want what I want without hurting other people in the process," Brooke said calling a cab.

"Like Lucas?"

"What?"

"You want Lucas without hurting me or Rachel in the process?"

"Yeah, I guess," Brooke said uneasily.

"Well don't think about Lucas. Don't you want me, Haley, and Nathan back in your life?"

"Of course I do, but Lucas just overrules everything," Brooke said letting the truth out.

"If that's the truth then go," Peyton said hiding her hurt that built up inside her.

"Really?"

"Sure, if it's really what you want," Peyton said emphasizing 'you'.

"I don't want to go I want him to go," Brooke said smirking making Peyton laugh.

"Welcome back, but we have a problem."

"Which is?"

"The whole Rachel thing, you know, how you slapped her and everything," Peyton said.

"Maybe we could get a roommate change, Rachel and Haley," Brooke suggested.

"We should totally ask if we can."

"I'm planning on it," Brooke said laughing.

"Brooke!" a voice came from behind them.

Brooke turned around slowly. "Haley James-Scott, hi," Brooke said hugging her.

"So good to have you back. Did you know that if you didn't come back that Lucas and Rachel were going to go out. Well not really, according to Rachel they were, but I don't think Lucas could ever do that, but come here," Haley said out of breath.

"Woah, tutorgirl, calm down. Where are you taking me?"

"Just come," Haley begged.

"Fine, lets go," Brooke gave in.

Haley walked them over to the tree that she saw Lucas at when she was leaving earlier that evening.

"Be really quiet," Haley whispered so softly that it was almost impossible to hear.

We walked around to the other side of the tree, careful not to be seen and there was Rachel, all alone. She was on the phone with someone who we quickly figured out was her mother.

"She does this every night. She tells her mom that she's doing fine, then she cries for hours here. Her mom forced her to come here and I guess Rachel used to be a really nice girl and she had a steady boyfriend who was really nice to her, but when she came here she changed," Haley explained to Brooke and Peyton in a whisper.

"Mom, this place is fine, really. But um, how's Darren?" Rachel asked her mother. "Oh, really that's good. Does he have another girlfriend?" Rachel was nervous. "Oh, really, that's good, I mean bad, he deserves someone," Rachel started to breath again once she heard the news. "He's what?" Rachel asked. "Still in love with me?" she asked amazed.

Brooke took a huge step towards Rachel and sat down.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Haley whispered loudly as she tried to pull Brooke back by her shirt. Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh my god, mom, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye," Rachel hung up her phone. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, we're sorry, for interrupting your call," Brooke said.

"We're?" Rachel asked.

"Me, Haley, and Peyton," Brooke said pointing to the other side of the tree.

"Yeah, sorry," Haley said.

"Yeah," was all Peyton said.

"Ok, well what do you want?" Rachel asked again.

"You guys, sit," Brooke said as Haley and Peyton sat down to make a square. "Rachel, I am really sorry about earlier and you can have Lucas if you want him, um... I shouldn't have slapped you, but I'm very territorial," Brooke said ashamed.

"It's fine," Rachel said rubbing the spot where Brooke hit her.

"So, who's Darren?" Peyton asked.

"You were listening! For how long?" Rachel was angry.

"We just walked up and heard it," Haley said covering their butts.

"Oh, he's no one," Rachel said.

"Well he's still in love with you so he's someone," Brooke smiled at Rachel.

"It's a long story," Rachel said trying to avoid the subject.

"We have time," Peyton insisted.

"Fine. My mother made me come here because..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews make me happy...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long but now I'm in high school so I have to do homework. But I was thinking that in the next chapter I could use like Brooke's POV and Lucas's POV, tell me what you think of the idea... ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_My mother made me come here because..."_

"Because I was too in love. That was her excuse, but I knew it was because her and my dad were having problems, but now whenever I ask about him she always tells me that he's still in love with me and I never believe her and I know he has a girlfriend," Rachel was telling herself more than Brooke, Peyton, or Haley.

Haley spoke up, "If he really loved you then he probably still does and if he does have another girlfriend it's because he's trying to hide his hurt."

"Tutorgirl's right, he's most definitely still in love with you," Peyton said.

"Hey can I see your phone for a second?" Brooke asked.

"Sure," Rachel said thinking nothing of it.

Everyone was quietly watching Brooke as she looked through Rachel's contacts hoping to find Darren, which she did. She pressed the send button and put the phone up to her ear.

"What are you doing?" Rachel blurted out.

"Shhhh!" Brooke said angrily. "It's just his voice mail."

"Don't say anything stupid," Rachel pleaded.

"Hi, Darren, this is Brooke Davis a friend of Rachel's," Brooke started the voice mail as she stood up and started to walk away and Rachel tried to follow but Peyton and Haley wouldn't let her. "Um... Rachel doesn't want to admit it, but she's still in love with you Darren and she would love to have you call her back and be able to tell her the same thing. Or just be able to talk things out with her instead of the way you guys left things. Ok, thanks, bye," Brooke said ending the call. She didn't realize how far she had walked during the phone call.

As she started to walk back, she felt Rachel's phone vibrate. It was Darren.

"Hello, Darren?" Brooke asked.

"Rachel?" he asked back.

"No, this is Brooke, the one who left you the message," Brooke said clarifying who she was.

"Good," he said.

"What? Here do you want to talk to Rachel?" Brooke asked walking faster.

"No!" he said and Brooke stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ok."

"Listen, Rachel probably didn't tell you everything about us. Me and Rachel were just hanging out one day and we had been together for about two years and I asked her to marry me and she freaked out and said no and then left to wherever you are," he explained.

"Darren, I am so sorry. I didn't realize," Brooke said.

"That's alright really, I understand," he said.

"So you guys really loved each other?" Brooke asked.

"I loved her and I still do, but she doesn't love me," Darren said.

"That's not true, she does and she regrets what she's done," Brooke said.

"It's hard to believe that but I trust you, Brooke. I have to go though, so it was nice talking to you," Darren said.

"Well if you ever need to talk just call my cell phone, 867-5309. But I have one question, where do you live?" Brooke asked.

"San Diego, California. The La Jolla area. And I may just take you up on that cell phone offer," Darren said.

"Good, nice talking to you Darren, bye," Brooke said closing Rachel's phone.

Brooke walked back to where the girls were waiting patiently.

"How did it go?" Peyton asked.

"Seems like Rachel didn't tell us everything," Brooke said staring at Rachel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brooke, wait up!" Nathan yelled.

Brooke stopped and turned around to see Nathan and Lucas running towards her.

"Why are you out so late?" Lucas asked.

"Hey Nathan," Brooke ignored Lucas.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan said awkwardly.

"Brooke, come on just talk to me," Lucas begged.

"So why are you out so late, Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"Because we saw you and decided to come and talk," Nathan told her.

"We?" Brooke asked.

"Lucas and I," Nathan said.

"Oh, Lucas, didn't even see you there," Brooke said looking forward.

"Come on guys, this is ridiculous," Nathan said.

"I have to go, tonight is not the best night to talk to me. I've had my heart broken and a friend backstab and lie to me. I think I've had enough for tonight," Brooke said.

"Brooke, the kiss with Rachel meant nothing to me," Lucas said.

"Then why did you do it?" Brooke yelled.

"Because I missed you," he yelled back.

"What?"

"I've missed you, Brooke. I've missed you terribly," Lucas answered her question.

"You won't open up Luke and I've had this problem since before I was going to leave and then as I'm leaving you tell me everything. That's not how it works, Luke. And I can't pretend to leave every time I need you to open up," Brooke was getting serious.

No one thought she was serious, they always thought she was flamboyant and perky but never serious. Well now she proved everyone wrong. When a serious moment called for her to be serious, she was.

"I understand and I would love to tell you why I don't open up, but it's hard Brooke. I need you to understand that I can't tell you and I need you to trust me," Lucas said to Brooke and at this point, as much as he wanted to stay and witness this moment, Nathan left.

"I can't trust you after that and I need you to open up to me, or this isn't going to work," Brooke said with a tear streaming down her face.

"But you know Brooke, this isn't a one way street. You need to open up to me too," Lucas said.

"I do open up to you, about everything and I am tired about not getting anything in return."

"You lie though, Brooke. What really happened that night with Eli?" Lucas asked Brooke the question she had been dreading every since that night had happened. She wanted to forget it all, but she couldn't tell anyone. She hadn't even told Haley or Peyton. That secret was safe with her. She was ashamed of what happened to her and how vulnerable she let herself be with him. She had trusted Eli, that was why she never fully trusted Luke.

"Luke, I can't tell you that, I haven't even told Peyton or Haley, just drop that subject," Brooke said.

"Brooke if you can't open up, neither can I," Lucas said.

"My situation is different. I will open up about anything else in the world to you, like the fact that I'm pregnant, but I just can't tell you what happened that night," Brooke answered Lucas's statement with one of the most honest statements made by Brooke Davis.

"Brooke, is that true?"

"Yeah, Luke it's true. I took a test this morning," Brooke said.

"Brooke, come on!" Peyton yelled from the dining hall.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. She turned her body back towards Lucas, "I have to go Luke."

"Who's the father?" Lucas asked.

"What?"

"Brooke, who is the father?" he repeated the question.

"I don't know, Luke," Brooke said.

"Who else have you been sleeping around with Brooke? We were going out," Lucas was mad.

"To find that out, you would have to open up to me first. It's a viscous cycle, Luke, deal with it," Brooke said as she walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Luke, I have to tell you something. You're the father," Brooke said as she smiled and rubbed her stomach._

"_I'm a father, you mean I'm made this baby?" he asked._

"_Yeah. What should we name it?"_

"_I don't know," Lucas confessed._

"_How about, if it's a girl, Penelope Brooke and if it's a boy, Eugene Lucas?" Brooke asked._

"_Yeah," Lucas agreed as they hugged._

Lucas woke up sweating. The whole fact that Brooke was pregnant scared the shit out of him knowing that he would most likely be the father. This dream kept coming up while he was sleeping, even though in the dream he and Brooke got right to the point, it was the whole gist of it that scared him. But to find out of he was the father he needed to tell Brooke something about him. But what could he tell her. There was really only one big thing that kept them so far apart. But that was the one thing he swore not to tell anyone, he swore to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke kept freaking out. She had no idea who the father was. The biggest possibility was Lucas. But then there was **him**. She hated **him** with a passion and knew that it would be a shame if **him** would not be the father, but the thought always crossed her mind. She swore that she wouldn't tell anyone about that night that she felt was keeping them so far apart, she swore to herself, but maybe now was the time she needed to let it out. She needed to just cry, but she needed a shoulder to cry on.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

She was eager to see who it was seeing that it was 1:26 in the morning. She opened the door slowly and saw a blonde haired prince standing there. She quickly shut the door so she wouldn't disturb Rachel, Peyton, or Haley who was staying there tonight due to a fight with her roommate.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"I see that you're up to and we need to talk about things," Lucas told her.

"What kind of things?"

"Shhh. I am opening up to you Brooke and I need to tell you that I have a heart condition called HCM," Lucas said.

"I need to open up to you to. Lucas the night I had with Eli wasn't anything I wanted at all. Luke that... I was raped," Brooke stood there quietly staring at Lucas in the eye, each of them comprehending what the other was saying...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews please...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, sorry for the wait, but I was trying to make this chapter good. Ok now the next chapter will be longer and a huge surprise to everyone who reads it. So be prepared...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

BROOKE'S POV

"You were what?" Lucas asked me.

"I was raped," I confessed as I started to burst into tears.

"Come here," Lucas said letting my head rest on hid shoulder. "Shhh, he can't hurt you anymore," he reassured me.

Crying on his shoulder was what I was waiting for. His scent was musky and welcoming and his hand going through my hair was comforting and sent shivers down my spine whenever he did it. I loved this kid and no one else could ever make me feel this way, ever. This was how I knew I was going to be ok. With his arms wrapped around me I felt protected and I felt like no one could ever touch me except for Lucas. But that one night when he wasn't there, someone touched me, and I never felt protected by anyone ever again.

But this was different like you know those moments in your life when you look back on them in twenty years and you'll still feel the same emotion as if you were still there and you realize that it was a life changing moment. I didn't have to look twenty years into the future to know that this was a life changing moment for me and so was the rape, but this made up for the rape. His smile, his laugh, his touch. Lucas made up for the rape in my mind.

"HCM?" I asked my voice still quivering.

"Don't worry about me right now," he told me.

"Who else knows?" I wondered.

"No one."

"Luke, you didn't have to tell me," I said feeling guilty.

"You told me something that no one else knew either," Lucas told me.

"True. So what is HCM?"

"It's Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. In other words it's a very dangerous heart condition that could kill me," Lucas said.

"And you weren't going to tell anyone?"

"And you weren't?" he asked.

"Tell anyone what?" I asked.

"About the rape or the pregnancy," he replied.

"I want you to be the first one to know that if this baby was conceived the night of the rape I am seriously thinking about going to live with me parents for the sake of the baby," I said.

"What?"

"Lucas, the baby needs shelter and food and my parents can supply it. As much as I don't want to depend on them, I think it's my only choice," I said getting it off of my chest.

"What if the baby's mine?" Lucas asked.

I just stood there. I didn't know what to tell him. He wouldn't be able to take care of the baby anyway, so my thoughts were leaning towards me parents.

"I just think it would be best if I still went," I told him waiting for a reaction.

"This is my choice too," Lucas said.

"I know, I'll let you sleep on it," I said. "Speaking of, I should probably get some sleep too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HALEY'S POV

"Haley, wait up," Lucas yelled running across the courtyard to catch up to me.

"Hey buddy, what's up? I haven't seen you in forever," I babbled giving Lucas a hug.

"Nothing too much. How's life with you and Nathan?" he asked me.

"It's actually going really good right now. Knock on wood," I said running over to a tree to knock on it then running back. "We've been in synch with everything and we're listening to each other. It's great," I said smiling.

"That's great, Haley... so has Brooke talked to you lately?" Lucas asked on a more serious note.

"About what?" I asked thinking of the many possibilities that Brooke would talk to me about.

"Oh, never mind. We just haven't been doing so hot lately, but we're working on it. I was just wondering if she said anything about me," Lucas said.

"Not really," I said. "Sorry, I couldn't help."

"That's alright Hales," Lucas said smiling. "I should probably go now though," he said back up then walking away.

"Ok, bye," I said curiously wondering what was going on with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LUCAS'S POV

As I walked away from Haley I could see Brooke walking out of her dorm. I didn't want to disturb her but I did want to know if her thoughts were any different then last night. Maybe she wasn't thinking right, maybe she didn't even think about it really because it was 1:30 in the morning and she wouldn't have had time. But she looked like she had been up for hours contemplating the situation. It may be my baby too and I have thought about it.

"Brooke," I said catching up with her.

"Hey Luke," Brooke said.

"Would I be able to see it?"

"What?" Brooke was confused.

"Would I still be able to see my baby if you went to California?" I asked again.

"Of course," Brooke said not really thinking about how it would work.

"Or maybe I could um... and remember Brooke this is just a thought. I could go to California with you," I said.

I could see Brooke's face go into shock then. But then is softened as she thought about it.

"Lucas, that's not a good idea. You have a life here and I might get an abortion. No, Luke, don't do that to yourself," Brooke said not giving me anytime to answer and just walking away.

It was a crazy idea to get an abortion. But I didn't know if it was mine yet so it wasn't such a crazy idea for Brooke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NATHAN'S POV

My life right now is messed up beyond belief. Me and Haley are so screwed up. We got in a fight so she slept at Brooke's dorm. We got in another fight and a few seconds later she was talking to Lucas. It's most definitely not that I think she's cheating on me. It's that we have totally different life dreams and different paths to go down and she isn't in my path to my basketball career and I am not in her path to be a singer. We don't mix, we don't mesh, and we most definitely don't feel that we are both in the right place right now. What am I supposed to do?

"Nathan, hey what's up?" Lucas asked his brother.

"Nothing too much man. But um... I have a question for you," I said.

"Sure anything," Lucas agreed.

"What did Haley say about us when she talked to you today?" I asked.

"She told me that you guys were doing great and that things were going in the right direction, congrats," Lucas told me.

"Oh, yeah thanks," I said.

What was I supposed to think now that she was lying to people about us.

"I have to go actually. But, have you seen Brooke or Peyton," I asked Luke.

"Yeah Brooke just went into the dining hall with Peyton a couple of minutes ago," Lucas said.

"Awesome. See you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PEYTON'S POV

"Peyton, come on, you like him, don't you?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke I don't like him. You love him," I said laughing.

"That's not true, I only use him," Brooke said cracking a smile.

"Ok, I feel bad making fun of the poor lonely kid in the corner now," I said.

"Yeah, I mean I don't really love him and stuff but I feel really bad for him and he is kind of cute, Peyt," Brooke said.

"Are you suggesting something?" I asked trying to ignore her.

"Peyton, come on. You need a guy in your life right now. Someone who cares for you and tells you he loves you and wraps your arms around you and tells you that everything will be ok. Someone who will never let anyone hurt you," Brooke said getting teary eyed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, sorry."

"That's what you need isn't it? And Lucas has that. Geez, I am so sick of you two," I complained.

"It's not that easy Peyton," Brooke said exhausted.

"How is it not that easy, tell me, please because I am sick of this," I almost yelled.

"Because, Peyton, I'm pregnant," Brooke whispered just low enough for me to hear but no one else.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I heart reviews...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time but here is the tenth chapter of my story. I'm sorry for the people I let down about a year ago when I didn't continue it so here goes nothing. Please review it at the end and tell me what I can do to make it better and what not. And tell me if you don't like anything. Thank you guys for you support. Love, Loryn**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're pregnant," Peyton said pacing around their dorm room.

Right when Brooke had told her, Peyton got up from the table and started dragging Brooke from the dining hall without saying anything. Nathan tried to stop them to talk but not with tornado Peyton in the way. All she said to him was later and started dragging Brooke off again.

"So who's the father?" Peyton asked looking at Brooke.

"Not sure," Brooke said looking down.

Peyton didn't know the truth yet about the rape but she knows that she spent a night with Eli. Brooke could only imagine what Peyton thought of her. She didn't look up, but she stood up.

"I need to get out of here."

"Brooke, you can't run away from your problems," Peyton stood in her way.

"I'm not running from my problems, Peyton, I'm running from psycho you," Brooke said reaching for the door knob.

Just then Haley opened the door to the room, hitting Peyton who then bumped into Brooke who fell on the floor.

"Oh! So sorry!" Haley said going over to help Brooke.

"Brooke! OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU OK?!?!" Peyton started to freak out and then ran to help Brooke up.

"Peyton I'm pregnant, not glass, I'm fine."

"Huh?" was all Haley said.

"Oh, right. You didn't know about that…well, I'm pregnant," Brooke said slapping a fake smile on her face.

The smile faded as Brooke wiped off the dirt that accumulated on her butt when she fell, then she glared at Peyton and sat cross-legged on the bed. Haley sat in the computer chair, and Peyton just plopped down on the floor. Haley looked like she was in shock as she processed Brooke's information. What had Brooke gotten herself into? She didn't ask for this, but she had to pay the consequences. Why couldn't things go back to the way they were?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Who is it?" Haley asked after it was apparent that no one else was going to say anything.

"Lucas, can I come in?"

"No!" all three girls yelled in unison.

"Look I really need to talk to Brooke," he pleaded.

Brooke had been avoiding him ever since this morning when he came up with the crazy idea of moving to California with her.

"Fine," Brooke said getting up to open the door.

She opened the door and immediately went to sit back down.

"I was hoping to talk to her alo---" Lucas started but Brooke cut him off.

"They know."

"Oh. Ok. So I've been thinking and I won't let you leave, you're going to stay here and I'll help take care of you and the baby, I'll get a job and I don't even care if the baby isn't mine, I still want to take care of you," Lucas said breathlessly.

No one said anything for a long time and we all just looked anywhere but each other.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but can I say something?" Haley asked sheepishly.

"Of course," Brooke answered quickly.

"Lucas, look, I know you want to help take care of this baby but you can't have a job whilst doing everything else like school. And if this baby isn't yours, could you love it as much as if it was yours? Lucas this isn't easy and maybe it would be better if you let Brooke go," Haley didn't want to look in Lucas' eyes, afraid of his reaction.

"She's right, Luke. I couldn't let you do that. You are meant for so much in this world and I would never take that away from you because of a stupid mistake," Brooke looked him in the eyes.

"If this isn't my baby Brooke, it's not a mistake and I want to help."

"If it's not your baby, Luke, I wouldn't even think of the possibility of staying here and ruining your life," Brooke continued.

"I need you, Brooke, I love you and I'll do whatever I need to do to keep you here with me. If that baby isn't mine, it doesn't matter, you still are mine and if that means moving to California, then so be it," Lucas argued back.

"I need to get some air," Brooke got up and left.

As she walked through the halls she saw Rachel coming into the dorm.

"Be careful in there," Brooke warned her and Rachel just smirked and got ready for anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke noticed Nathan across the courtyard and went to say hi.

"Hey, Nate," Brooke waved and smiled.

"Hey, Brooke. Are you able to talk now?" he joked.

"Yes I am. Sorry about that. Peyton was just a little freaked out about something."

"No problem. Hey have you talked to Haley lately?"

"Yeah I have," Brooke put her hands deep into her pockets away from the cold.

"Has she mentioned anything about us?"

"No really, she said you guys were doing good, but that's really it, why?" Brooke asked.

"I don't understand Brooke. We're really doing horrible, but what am I supposed to think when I hear that she's been going around telling other people that we're doing awesome and great and we couldn't be better? I don't get it, Brooke!" Nathan was on the verge of tears.

Brooke didn't know how to respond to Nathan's rampage of feelings.

"Look, Nathan, I don't know what to say to that, but you and Haley need to talk things out. She's up in my dorm, come on, lets go," Brooke linked arms with Nathan as she lead the way to the dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucas, you're talking crazy talk," Rachel yelled at him.

"Why is it so crazy to want to be with the girl I love?" he defended himself.

"Because that either means moving your life to California or quitting school and getting a job."

"I don't have to quit school," he suggested.

"So then what'll you do, go to school then go to work for the rest of the night? That's not healthy, Luke, and neither is this plan," Haley's argument sounded final. "You're not doing this."

Then the door opened and Nathan and Brooke walked in laughing. Lucas' face lit up when he saw Brooke, but Haley looked at the ground right when she saw Nathan.

"Hey," Lucas said to Brooke. "I'm done fighting. We'll talk about it some other time. Right now, I have a surprise for you."

"Do you?" Brooke smiled gleefully.

This is what Brooke wanted. She wanted to be free of any responsibility and just be with Lucas and be happy. She didn't want the pressures of reality to ruin them. Lucas grabbed her hand and started to walk towards the open door.

"Wait!" Brooke said. "Haley, Nathan told me that you guys are having some problems. I don't know what they are and I don't need to know but you guys need to talk. So Rachel and Peyton are going to leave too and you guys are going to stay here and when we get back, things better be fixed. If not fixed then at least talked out. I know I'm not one to criticize, but you guys are my friends and I don't want to see you hurting," Brooke smiled at Haley. She waited for Peyton and Rachel to evacuate then closed the door on Haley's scared face and Nathan's unsure smile still holding the hand of the boy she loved.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME OUT! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No, mom! I'm not leaving yet. Just let me get a DNA test done on the fetus to see whose baby it is and then I'll leave," Brooke argued with her mom. She put up her pointer finger in Lucas' direction giving him the one minute signal. He had surprised her by bringing her to the dock to watch the sunset. There was food, sparkling juice, lawn chairs, and blankets. The setup was for more people than just two, hence Peyton and Rachel sitting with Lucas and the text message Lucas sent to both Nathan and Haley telling them to 'come down when they were done but make it soon so they don't miss the sunset'. He was doing something so nice for her and yet she was on the phone talking to her mother about her unborn baby. She was a killjoy.

"Fine, Brooke, but I just want to let you know that I don't approve of this," her mother stated. When she told her parents there reactions were reserved but furious. Brooke was in no hurry to get face to face with them.

"Thank you, mom. I have to go now, I'll talk to you later," Brooke hung up the phone and turned to Lucas. "I am done with my phone," Brooke turned it off and put it in her pocket, looked up and smiled a brilliant smile at Lucas.

"So your mom said yes about the testing?"

"Lets not talk about that now, lets just watch the sunset with our sparkling juice and blankets," Brooke smiled, being happy seemed to come so easily to her and Lucas.

"I can do that," he smiled back at her and his phone started to ring, signaling that he got a text message. "Haley and Nathan are on their way."

He tried not to smile to brightly but Brooke could tell he was so happy that they were getting along again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So… it's come down to this has it? Our friends locking us in a room together?" Haley asked shyly.

"I've tried talking to you, Hales, but every time you find a way out of it," Nathan didn't want to beat around the bush.

"It's not like that Nathan---"

"Then what's it like?" Nathan cut her off.

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what? Me?" he asked her carefully.

"Not of you, but of what you can do. Let me explain," she held up her hands defensively, seeing Nathan's confused reaction. "We've been dating for about 6 months now and I've never… um… I've never had sex before Nathan and I'm not ready yet. I'm afraid that you want to and that if I don't comply…" she trailed off.

"What I'll leave you?" Haley sheepishly shook her head yes. "You're crazy, Haley. I wouldn't do anything with you unless you wanted me to. I would never leave you for anything that stupid, I love you Haley, that's why I'm with you, I'm not with you for the sexual part of our relationship," he looked at her in relief.

"You're relieved. Why are you relieved?"

"I'm relieved because I was afraid it was much worse than this. I'm relieved that the only reason you've been ignoring me is because you're crazy and it was nothing I did wrong," he said stroking her face, following her jaw line.

"I don't even want to know what you thought it was," she smiled.

All of the sudden her pone vibrated.

"Text from Luke."

Then Nathan's phone vibrated.

"Text from Luke," he smiled.

"Lucas can wait," Haley smiled and reached up on her tippy toes and kissed him. Nathan then picked her up and kept kissing her until they reached a bed where they both laid down.

"I can deal with just kissing, but only because your kisses are as sweet as honey," Nathan said, saying the last part like Aretha Franklin. Haley laughed, laying on her side.

"Well good because that's all your getting," she kissed everywhere besides his mouth, driving him insane. Finally she planted a kiss on his lips and he never let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Rachel, I remembered what you said and thought it would be nice for all of us," Lucas said playing with Brooke's hair, who sat in front of him, her back on his calves.

"But you forgot the hot chocolate, Luke," she teased.

"Don't underestimate me, I was just waiting for the hopefully happy couple to come," he said pulling a thermos out of his bag. "Full of hot chocolate, baby." Everyone laughed at how ridiculous Lucas was.

"So, I have a question?" Peyton said.

"And I have an answer," Brooke winked at her.

"Good because you're the one I want to ask."

"Shoot."

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but when were you going to tell me that you were moving to California without me?" Peyton stared at Brooke intently.

"I never said anything because I wasn't planning on going without you, and I still don't plan on going without you. I was going to tell you very soon actually right then, but then came Haley and Lucas," Brooke smiled at her lifelong best friend.

"But you were about to leave when Haley came," Peyton pointed out.

"And you were coming with me," Brooke retorted. "You're my best friend P. Sawyer, and recently we've had some trouble remembering that, so for now, I'm not ready to let you go when I just got you back."

"You're serious, B. Davis, aren't you?"

"Of course, P. Sawyer, of course."

"Wait, why can she go with you, but you still don't know about me?" Lucas got defensive.

"Thanks Peyton," Brooke said glaring at her friend. "Luke, relationships don't always work out. How am I supposed to know if I'm going to marry you someday? But Peyton is a constant in my life, she'll always be my best friend, no matter what. But you, as much as I don't want to think this way, your questionable. I'm not going to ruin your life and then next year we're not together. But I can ruin Peyton's life because she'll always be with me and she'll never leave," Brooke smiled at the last part.

"You may think that I'll be gone in a year but I won't," Lucas said sternly.

"I want to trust you, but how am I supposed to know that for sure?" Brooke asked him.

"Marry me," he said out of nowhere. "Marry me Brooke Davis, become Mrs. Brooke Scott or Brooke Davis-Scott, whatever."

Everyone got extremely silent and Brooke froze, a marriage proposal, what?

"Hey guys," Haley called walking down to the dock holding Nathan's hand. "Oook, did we miss something?" Haley laughed nervously.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**How was it? Tell me in a review!! ****J**** Please!!**


End file.
